ALWAYS BE MY BABY
by Atomic-Rye
Summary: Songfic... its a forbidden love...how will two people cope with it


DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T DARE TO SUE ME  
  
  
  
ALWAYS BE MY BABY  
  
Draco Malfoy stared at the red headed girl across the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help his self to stare at her with admiration. She was amazingly beautiful. I was such a fool.voices are running into his head, voices that are yelling at him about reality. Things that he's afraid to face, reality that is hunting him through those past sleepless nights. Draco stared at her again, watching every single move she made. She is doing her homework and completely ignoring Potter who's talking to her and trying to get her attention. He couldn't stand it anymore. He looked at her again this time their eyes met but he was the one who gave up first. Beside him are his two cronies who are arguing over some non-sense matter. Irritation strikes on his nerve and he yelled at them to shut up and he walked away leaving his breakfast untouched.  
  
Ginny Weasley felt that she was being watched from afar. She get her books from her book bag to pretend that she's dong her homework. Harry Potter is talking to her but she's ignoring him. She's not at a time to talk to anybody. The dream team is sitting besides her talking about Quiddtich, after all she's not into Quidditch. She took out a piece of parchment and begins to write something. Is this what you want? She asked on the air as if someone will hear her whispering it. She looked at the Slytherin table and caught the deep gray eyes of the blonde Slytherin and he was the one who looked away first. Then she heard him yelled at his two cronies and he walked away.  
  
That night everybody was gathered at the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. Draco felt bored. Halloween Feast is one of his favorite feasts in Hogwarts. Somehow the decoration of the Great Hall made him more depressed. The coziness of the air made his nerve to fell quite bored. He looked around at Slytherin table to see what was going on. He was a bit surprised to see that everyone's having fun. He was supposed to enjoy the air, but something's wrong with him and he felt so depressed. Draco tried to control his self to look at Gryffindor table but no matter what he does his eyes can't help but to wander at Gryffindor table. He stared at her, this time she was talking to Hermoine. They are holding a piece a parchment and he was sure that they are singing muggle music. He heard Hermoine saying "Come on Ginny you can do it alone". Everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped talking to listen and to add some fun at the Gryffindor table. Harry was holding two sticks and so was Ron. Draco figured out that they are pretending that there were drums in front of them. He just watched them, instead of throwing some insult to them. The two Gryffindor student started to tapped the table. The scene on the Gryffindor table caught everyone's attention including his housemates. Everyone stopped to hear Ginny sing.  
  
We were as one babe  
  
For a moment in time  
  
And it seemed everlasting  
  
That you would always be mine  
  
While Ginny is singing, Draco's mind brought him back to sweet memories. Those days, when he and Ginny were still together. It felt like only yesterday. It's still fresh in his mind how did it all begun. It was on the year before the end term of his sixth year when Snape got pissed of at Ginny because she is failing her Potions class. And being the best student in Potions class Ginny Weasley was sent into him to tutor her. In fact it was an order from Snape that he must tutor help her. Of course he cannot make any objection because if he will refuse Snape told him that he wont hesitate to take 150 points from Slytherin but if will tutor her Slytherin will earn that points.  
  
Everything started out so simple. He tried to help her although he was not really willing to. To make matters worst Snape ordered him to tutor her before breakfast, during launch, and in between after classes and supper including Saturday. He didn't like the idea of being stuck with Weasley but he has no choice but to follow Snape, since they already lose the chance to win the House Cup when when they lose theur Quiddich match over Hufflepuff. And it seems that Snape is getting mad of him, for not catching a snitch.  
  
It wasn't an easy job of course. But the more he tried to complain, the more Snape got pissed of the two of them. The first few days were unbearable. They wont start a lesson without having some simple fights. He would insult her, say something about her friends and family and she will end up crying. He noticed everything about her. The way she moved, the way she talk, her cheap clothes and most of how beautiful she is. A typical Weasley, he told his self and she's also shy. As day passes by it became a habit to him to watch and observed her during those lessons with her. She's starting to grow into but ignored the fact that she is infatuated to him. He was a Malfoy, they don't love, and power, riches and respect are what they have. The word love doesn't exist in Malfoy clan.  
  
They're starting to get along with each other. There were even times when lessons are done they still spent time together just to talk. Sometimes they stay at pitch and they will ride on his broom together. The dream tem objected it all, but Ginny reasoned out that they must leave them alone. She is improving on her Potions class because he is a good teacher and she's willing to learn from him. Then one Saturday, they argued again. This time she yelled at him and told him that he doesn't have heart. It all started when he saw her talking to Harry Potter and he felt a string of jealousy inside of him. They yelled at each other at the same time, telling the same words at each other: "Your so blind than you cant even see that I'm here waiting for you to notice me!" They kept silence for a while and he was the one who w=broke the crystal between them. He hugged her, kissed her passionately and finally got the courage to ask her out to be his girlfriend.  
  
Now you want to be free  
  
So I'll let you fly  
  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
  
Our love will never die no  
  
It seems that its only yesterday, they are both happy, now it's gone it fade away into memories. He's coward to face the reality between them. He broke up with her. For a reason that he's been arranged to marry someone who belongs in a prominent wizard family. He even lied to her and he told her that he don't love her anymore. But deep inside of him, he was hurt and broken hearted.  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of your indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
Ginny continued to sing. She wants to cry for what Draco have done to her, she wants to get mad at him and tell him all the anger that she's been hiding for these pat few days. She wants to tell him that there is only one person who is capable of loving him and that person is she. But she has no courage to it. She promised to her self that she won't cry no more and be strong and not to make any mess. She looked around her and it surprised her that everyone is listening to her song. She looked at Slytherin table and caught his eye this time.  
  
I ain't gonna cry no  
  
And i won't beg you to stay  
  
If you're determined to leave boy  
  
I will not stand in your way  
  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
  
Our love will never end no, no.  
  
Draco continued to stare at her and she caught his eye this time. They are gazing into each other's eye. Words are running into his head. Those last words that she told to him. "If that's what you want, you're free to leave me. I'm letting you go but always remember Draco that there's only me who loved you this much. And there's only me who will going to love you forever. And there's only you that I will going to love always."  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of your indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
Ginny at Darco. There's nothing to do anyway but to stare at the good- looking Slytherin. She was quite sure to herself that he's been absorbed of the song that she's been singing. She knows deep in her heart that the song is for him. How'd she love to tell that to him but she made up her mind that there's no way that she will stand on his way. He told her that they need no break up because he's been arranged to marry someone-she believed that. He told her that he doesn't love her anymore-she's not convinced of that. There's only one person who knows what is the real inside of him-that person is her. And if there's only one person who knows that he's lying with his feelings for her-and that person is her. She still in her dreams that someday Draco will be back in her arms.  
  
I know that you'll be back boy  
  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oh  
  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
  
Draco wasn't sure why do they still stared each other. Probably trying to measure out each other's feeling. That's what he thought. He was having a hard time to face everything that is happening around him. Marrying someone he does not love is not an easy task. Hell he does not even know what kind of girl she was-all he knows about her is her name. But it's the least thing he could to please his father since he refused his wish to follow his steps as death eater. His father somehow doesn't want him to do join if it is not on his own will. It was then he found out that his father arranged a marriage for him. Letting go of his feeling for her is not even an easy thing to do. He knows deep inside of him that she's the only one who really loved. And because of that his life turned upside down and completely worthless when his father came in between. His father doesn't want him to be happy-it was been beard in his mind.  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of your indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong No way you're ever gonna shake me  
  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
He showed the world to her. She showed him what real love is. They both discovered something deep inside that is beyond riches and dreams. That is the gift of love. But theirs is different, something that is not meant to be, it is forbidden. And that is the reality.  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
I'm part of your indefinitely  
  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
  
And we'll linger on  
  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
  
Draco listened as she sings the last words. Everyone clapped their hand for such a nice song. He was even amazed when he saw that even his housemates clapped their hands. Draco stands up and walked over at the Gryffindor table. Everyone at the Gryffindor table stared at him and gave him a killer look and he just ignored it. Ginny was even surprised of Draco's attitude. Everybody knows at Hogwarts that they are going out but nobody knows that they just broke up. Even before when they still dated he never bothered to get near at the Gryffindor table. He just doesn't like the idea. Although there were times that Ginny used to sit beside him at that the Slytherin table. Nobody seems to bother anyway because of the fact that all of his housemates are all afraid of him. "Ginny we need to talk" he said giving his hand to Ginny. She looked at the dream them to rescue her. Ron frowned but he just keep quiet. Harry and Hermoine on the other hand pushed her to go.  
  
They walked not far from the Great Hall. They went to the balcony. Silence was on the air for a while. Afraid at each other that they might say something bad. He was still holding her hands.  
  
"That was a nice song" he commented "Is it for me?" he asked although it is obvious that the song was for him. She stared at him "Its okay if you don't want to answer my question. I do understand. You have the right to get mad at me. And you also have the right to know all the things that I've been hiding inside. Including the truth" he faced her looking at her so softly and this time he put his hands on her chin.  
  
"I'm not mad at you."she finally spoke "You know that I'm not and no matter what I do I really cant" she revealed and tears fall from eye. He looked at her; he can't bear the fact that he hurt her so badly. "I don't know why am I feeling so strange.I don't know why I cant just let my self to get over you.and I don't know why do I still loved you" she continued to cry. He hugged her. It was something that he really wanted to do. Something that is killing him. He wiped her tears and she hugged him back.  
  
"Hush.don't cry, please. Im sorry that I've caused you so much pain. I want you to know the truth that father threatened both of our lives if I will not going to marry his friends daughter. Ginny I'm not worth crying okay" he said  
  
Ginny wasn't aware of what Draco had just told her, for that it made her cry more. She was about to speak up but Draco put his finger on her lips.  
  
"You'll going find someone who's worth loving someday. Someone who will going to give you something that I cannot offer you. I don't deserved you" he continued "And I'm sorry that I've failed you" he pulled back. He reached his back neck to get something. Ginny looked at him and she realized that he was holding a necklace with a golden dragon pendant on it and the name "Draco Malfoy" has been engraved on the pendant. But before she could say something more the necklace was already on her neck.  
  
"I want you to have that necklace. My mother gave it to me before I came here in Hogwarts"  
  
"I can't accept this"  
  
"Listen to me first okay.I want you to have that because you and I both know that I cannot offer you a ring. I lied to you when I said that I longer love you. You're the only one I love Ginny.and time will not going to change how much I love you. Keep that necklace as a symbol of my love and to remind you of much I really felt for you. I may not capable of marrying you but bear in your mind that you are the only one I truly love"  
  
"I love you Draco"  
  
"I love you too Ginny, now and always be..." and they kissed each other one last time.  
  
They may not be together but they know in their heart that they will always know that the strong love between them cannot be broken. They promised to each other that they will not going to love again. Two lovers destined to love each other but faith doesn't want them to be together. It just happened that their love happened at a wrong time.. 


End file.
